Sooner or Later
by iLoVeLoGaN
Summary: Short oneshot ROMY. Just read it and tell me what you think.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.......

He stood in the corner of the darkend room. There were people all around the huge space, dressed in costumeas and sweying to music that was blasting from speakers all over. His eyes locked on what he was searching for, running over the pale skin that was mostly coverd up in black silk, and purple velvet. Rogue. That was her name, at least, the only one anyone knew of- And she was an amazingly curious creature. Kept herself to herself while she was in school and around people. But on the battle feild.... there was her place. There she flurished and showed a beuty so autstanding, so strong, she would put any man under her spell.

Well, that must be what it was, a spell. To keep him so interested, for so long. Remy LeBeau had been after this girl for weeks. He wanted her, as his posesion, as his toy. He wanted to take her and keep her, locked away so as only he could take her out and look at her when he wanted. And he wanted badly. A smirk brushed at his lips, watching her hips sway as she walked through the croud in a long, 18th century style, black silk dress, with a purple velvet courset, and green, silky gloves.

Rogue stopped and turned around, her platinim streaks falling, gracefully over her lips. Her emerald green eyes sparkled as she surveyed the area. Remy ducked back into the shadows, the red in his eyes glowing slightly. She was looking for him, or whoever was watching her. Remy ran his tongue over his lips, seeing the red/purple gloss on her thick and soft looking lips. Lips that he wanted to taste. Lips of poison that he would gladly drink from.

He moved through the croud, still un noticed in the decorated gym that was dark, dim with the lack of lights, and bustleing with the sound of music, chatter and feet tapping on the floor. He wanted to place his hands on her hips, and have her dance with him. Like he had seen her dance when she thought she wasn't being watched. One of those lonly friday nights when she was alone in her room. The gothic beuty would dance to a beat of her own, getting lost in a world of her own. A world she liked, but a world that Remy LeBeau would make her like even more.

He got closer, brushing passed her undetected as he breathed in her vanilla scent. He stood behind her as she stopped, looking lost and out of place in the croud. His hands found there way to her hips, and she jolted startled as she felt hot breath on the side of her face, a body pressed up to her back.

"Don't turn around." Remy whispered into her ear. His lips bearly any distance away from her ear. His hands moved further around, resting on her stomach. "Just dance Cherie." He whispered into her other ear.

Gambit was spellbound. Feeling his fascination moveing against him to the beat of the music. He couldn't help himself, he had to have this girl. She had to be his. The beat picked up, and he spon her around, pulling her in to him, placeing his hand on her lower back, he pressed her to him. The supprise and fear on Rogue's face caused another smirk to tug at his lips while gazeing into the glimmering emeralds before him. Rogue wasn't expecting him.

Struggleing to break free of Gambits hold, Rogue found herlef pressed up compleatly to Remy's body. "Don't fight me Chere. Just dance. Thats all you need to do." He said in a seductive tone as his hand moved up and down her back. She shiverd, and it caught on because he shiverd too, feeling her responce. Remy pulled her slender arms up, around his neck and kept his hands on her hips as they moved again to the beat. And so it went on, and Rogue forgot all about the task that she was set for this night.

Gambit looked at his watch and grinned. He pulled out a needle from his trechcoat and dug ut into her neck. Injecting the liquid, he waited a moment, then moved his head down to her. He licked her lips, then kissed them. Pressing his mouth against the warm cotions. Her mouth parted slightly and she alowed his tongue to enter her mouth as he kissed her with a desperate reason behind it. By the time he was finished with the kiss, Rogue was out cold.

"I'll be watching you mon cherie." He wisperd before dropping her to the floor like a rag doll. The croud began to part as Gambit walked off, after the rest of the Acolytes who exited through the door, carrying an unconcious Donna Williams. A very dangerous, new mutant at the Xaviour instituite, who was under the protection of Rogue on this night.

Rogue regained contiousness in time to see Remy give her a bow, with a smirk as he left. 'I really will be watching you cherie, and you will be mine, sooner or later. I promise you that.' The thought, seeing her be helped up By Risty, her friend. He chuckled as he walked down the darkend streets towards the base.


End file.
